I Can Love You Better
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: My Muse hit me over the head on this one when Steph asked Test to help her out with Jericho! Look for the sequel! "Revenge"
1. Default Chapter

Ok here's the usual disclaimer stuff! I don't own Test or any of the other wrestlers in this story, I own Morgan McMahon the Dixie Chicks own the lyrics. I might do a sequel depends on the reviews! Hope you like it!

****

I Can Love You Better

She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace

Tied around her little finger

She's got you thinkin' you can never escape 

__

Morgan watched the TV monitor, her heart sinking as she watched Stephanie and Test talk. She could see the writing on the wall.

Don't you know your hearts in danger 

There's a devil in that angel face

__

Her mind screamed at him, don't do it! She'll only hurt you again. Can't you see she's just using you!

If you could only see the love that you're wastin' 

__

Chorus: 

I can love you better that that 

I know how to make you forget her

All I'm askin' is for one little chance 

'Cause baby I can love you, baby 

I can love you better

__

Why can't he see how much I love him? Because you have never shown an interest in him you idiot she told herself.

I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you

You're gonna wake up to find 

You're my desire my intentions are true

Hey babe I know its time 

__

She watched them walk by...

"Hi Morgan." Test greeted her.

"Hi Test, Steph." Morgan murmured.

You're gonna see what you mean to me 

So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin' 

I can love you better that that 

__

She knew Stephanie's game all to well. Hunter wasn't around to take care of her, She'd just use Test until he came back and then WHAM! She'd drop him like a bad habit.

I know how to make you forget her

All I'm askin' is for one little chance 

'Cause baby I can love you, baby 

I can love you better

__

Morgan watched the match from the back. She was sick of seeing Steph's hands on him. 

She wanted to scratch her eyes out!

I can love you better that that 

I know how to make you forget her

All I'm askin' is for one little chance 

__

Well he did it, he kicked Chris' ass for Stephanie. Morgan wanted to cry.

He was still in love with that two timing whore! Jericho was at least partially right about her. She used men and used them till she used them up.

'Cause baby I can love you, baby 

I can love you better

I can love you better that that 

I know how to make you forget her

All I'm askin' is for one little chance 

'Cause baby I can love you, baby 

I can love you better

__

Why couldn't he see she was just using him? Were all men so stupid?

Morgan sat down and cried.

Bridge: 

I can love you better than that

I can love you better 

All I'm askin' is for one little chance 

Cause baby I can love you, baby

__

If only he could see... Morgan would treat him right. She loved him that much she knew. 

And she knew Stephanie didn't.

I can love you 

I can love you better than that

I can love you better 

All I'm askin' is for one little chance 

Cause baby I can love you, baby

I can love you better


	2. 2

He could hear them whispering behind his back.

They all think I'm a fool. But I'm not.

I've been down this road before. I know her game. All to well.

He leaned against the wall. He could see her watching the monitor. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. She turned and saw him. A look he couldn't read passed across her face. She walked away. He sighed. Someday...

Later:

He was walking out of the arena, going to party with the rest of the guys.

He stepped out the door and saw her sitting on the curb, her head buried in her hands.

"Hey Morgan, what's wrong?" He asked easing his large frame down on the curb beside her. 

"Nothing Test." she spit the words out.

"Come on Morgan, you can tell me, we're friends right?" 

"Yeah well I have plenty of friends thanks anyway!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. What the hell had he done to her?

"Just leave me alone ok? I'm waiting for someone." She sounded tired.

"Ok, sorry I bothered you." 

He walked away, Why the hell was she mad at me? He couldn't think of a reason she would be so mad. He watched Rob come out and talk to her.

He drove to the club they were all meeting at. Several of the guys were already there and a couple of the girls.

"Hey Test!" Bubba greeted him

He took a seat between Bubba and Ivory. 

"Man, you look like shit!" Ivory said to him.

"Thanks a lot!" He said "that makes me feel better."

He was on his third beer when he saw Morgan and Rob come in. His mood darkened. So that was who she was waiting for. Figures, that damn Shawn Michaels wannabe. Rob and Morgan were dancing. 

Stephanie came in with Shane.

"Hey Test! Thanks so much for helping me out tonight! I knew you were the man." Steph smiled at him and he wanted to puke. But she was the boss, had to keep her happy.

"No problem, anytime Steph." Steph went to the bar to get a drink.

Shane sat down and Test said "So Shane, what's up with your cousin and RVD?"

"Nothing that I know of. Just friends, Why?"

"Well I saw her before I left the arena, she was sitting outside crying and when I tried to talk to her she bit my head off."

"Maybe it was you." Shane said, he was one of the few people who knew how Morgan really felt about him.

"I haven't done anything to Morgan! She has no reason to be mad at me."

Test continued to sulk while watching Morgan and RVD.


	3. 3

Morgan was still sitting on the curb crying when she heard the door open.

She looked up, Test was coming towards her.

"Hey Morgan, What's wrong" he asked as he sat down next to her.

No way in hell was she telling him what was wrong!

"Nothing, Test." she said

"Come on Morgan, you can tell me. We're friends right?"

Morgan laughed to herself. The last thing she wanted was to be friends with him!

"Yeah, well I have plenty of friends, thanks anyway." She was so pissed. She just wanted to get away from him, before she told him the way she really felt.

"Just leave me alone ok? I'm waiting for someone." She wasn't really waiting on anyone. She just wanted him to go away.

"Ok sorry I bothered you." He got up and walked away.

Morgan continued to sit on the curb.

Why does he have to be such an idiot? Why does Stephanie have to be such a bitch? She already had a man, why couldn't she just leave Test alone. Morgan knew how devastated he was when she left him for Hunter. Morgan heard the door open again She looked up to see Rob Van Dam come out.

"Hey Morgan!" He greeted her as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hi Rob." 

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all alone." He smiled at her.

"Just thinking. What are you up to?" She forced herself to sound cheerful. She didn't want anyone to know she had been sitting there crying over that big idiot!

"Gonna go to the club, have a beer, do some dancing, if I can find a pretty girl to dance with."

"Well have fun."

"Why don't you come with me Morgan?"

"I don't know Rob..."

"Come on Morgan loosen up, have some fun!" Rob extended his hand to her.

What the hell she thought, beats sitting in my hotel room moping over some guy who hasn't got a clue!

"Ok Rob, I'd love to." She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

They went to the club and when they entered she saw Test sitting with a bunch of the guys.

She wasn't ready to join them.

"Come on Rob, let's dance."

Rob took her in his arms and they swayed to the music. She could see Test over Rob's shoulder.

She saw Steph and Shane come in. Steph going directly to Test. She wanted to cry. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch them together. They continued to dance through the next two songs. 

"Ready for a break?" Rob asked

"Ok, I could use a drink." He led her to the table where the rest of the guys were sitting. Morgan didn't see Steph anywhere but Test was still sitting at the table looking very pissed.

"Hey guys!"

Rob said as he sat down. Morgan had to sit right next to Test, as it was the only chair left.

They all chatted for awhile, except Morgan and Test. Neither of them said a word. Each lost in their own thoughts. 

"I'm tired. I'm going up to my room." Morgan said finally.

"Want me to walk you up?" Rob asked her.

"No that's ok Rob, thanks." She stood and walked out.

Morgan stood and waited for the elevator. She heard footsteps walk up behind her.

"Hey Morgan." She didn't have to turn around, she'd have known his voice anywhere. 

"Hi Test" she didn't turn around, she didn't want to have to look into his eyes.

The doors of the elevator slid open and they both stepped in. 

"What floor?" He asked her.

"11"

"Me too." He said as he punched the button for 11

The elevator started to move, then suddenly it quit moving and the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Test exclaimed. He punched several of the buttons.

"Like that's going to help!" Morgan said sarcastically. She picked up the emergency phone.

"This is Morgan McMahon. We are stuck in the elevator."

"Sorry Miss, we have a power failure. We will get you out as soon as possible may take an hour or so, are you ok?"

"Just peachy!" Morgan spit

Shit! She thought to herself. Stuck in an elevator with him for over an hour! Just what she needed!

She hung up the phone and told him what they had said.

"This is just fucking great!" Morgan exclaimed. They stood in the elevator for a long time. The tension in the air was palpable. Finally he spoke.

"Morgan," he said turning to look at her "why are you so mad at me?"

Because you are big dumb blond jerk! She thought to herself.

"I'm not mad at you Test." she didn't look at him

"Morgan, we've been friends a long time, I know when you are mad."

"I'm not mad at you" she repeated.

"Then who are you mad at?"

She didn't respond.

"Morgan, come on, you can tell me. I promise not to say anything."

That was it. She exploded.

"I am not mad at you dammit! I'm mad at Stephanie! You, I'm disappointed in you! I thought you knew better than to trust her! She's only going to hurt you again. Why are you being such an idiot? I thought you learned your lesson the last time! Dammit Test!" She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

She still wouldn't look at him. He stepped closer to her taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look up at him.

"Morgan, Steph isn't going to hurt me again. I know what she is up to. But she's the boss. Hunter won't be back for another two months. In the meantime, as long as I keep her happy, I get the push. Don't you understand that?" He continued, "In order for her to hurt me, I would have to give a crap, and I don't. This is just between us ok? My heart belongs to someone else. That she will never have again. I guarantee it." Her heart sunk, so he was in love with someone else that was just her luck!

"Promise me you won't say anything, if she finds out I am just using her, there will be hell to pay."

"I won't I promise." She said as the lights came on and the elevator continued its journey to the 11th floor.


	4. 4

****

Test watched Morgan walk down the hall towards her room.

Damn! He had the perfect chance to tell her how he felt and he had blown it! 

And why the hell did she care if he got involved with Steph again? Why was she so upset about it? He knew Morgan and Stephanie had never gotten along. 

Truth was Steph was jealous of her younger cousin. 

Morgan had the natural beauty that Steph wished she had. She didn't need implants or hours in the gym to keep her figure. Her eyes were the most incredible blue and her Auburn hair didn't come out of a bottle. Just thinking about Morgan gave him an incredible rush.

What was up with her and Rob, Shane had said they were just friends but they had seemed awfully cozy dancing. And did she tell her cousin everything? He doubted it very much. Shane tended to be a little overprotective of his younger cousin. As much as Steph and Morgan didn't get along, Shane and Morgan did. They had always been very close.

__

The next night at the arena:

Test walked down the hallway as he rounded the corner he saw Morgan and Rob. Rob had his arm around Morgan and she was looking up at him laughing. He tried to walk by them without looking at them.

"Hey Test, how's it going?" Rob said to him.

"Fine Rob." He didn't say a word to Morgan.

Seeing her in Rob's arms was like a knife in his heart.

He went to the locker room and sat down to wait for his turn to perform.

After the show they all went to a bar which was typical. They did a lot of that, especially the guys without girls. He hadn't felt like picking up Ring Rats in over a year. Maybe he should start again. Maybe not. All he would think of was Morgan anyway.

He looked up to see Morgan and Rob walk in. Damn she looked good. 

He saw them sit at a table by themselves. He continued to watch them for the next two hours. Morgan was getting drunk. He couldn't ever remember her getting drunk before. He watched Rob help her out of the bar. He decided he better keep an eye on her. He didn't trust Rob.

He got up and followed them a few minutes later.

As he stepped off the elevator he could see them in the hallway in front of her door. 

"No Rob, not tonight."

"Come on Morgan, you know you want me..."

Test could see the look on her face.

"I said no Rob."

He walked up to them "You heard her Rob, Take a hike!"

"Mind your own damn business Test."

"Morgan is my business. Get lost!" There was fire in his eyes "Or I'll kick your ass so bad you'll wish for death." Test towered over Rob and Rob could see he meant business.

"Fine! You help the little tease to her room!" Rob turned and walked away.

"Give me your key Morgan." She was having trouble opening the door.

He opened the door and helped her in.


	5. 5

****

"Thanks Test, I appreciate your help."

"It's no problem Morgan." He would do anything for her.

She sat on the bed her head in her hands. When she looked up he could see the tears in her eyes. He went to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't cry Morgan, he's an ass. He's not worth it."

Morgan looked up at him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He enjoyed it for about two seconds, then he pushed her away.

"Morgan don't..." she straddled his thighs and ran her hands through his hair placing soft kisses all over his face. He groaned as he felt her rubbing against his raging hard on.

"Come on Test," he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Loosen up, live a little." He wanted to, god only knew how much, but not like this. He grabbed her chin in his hand, rougher than he meant too. "Morgan stop it, you're drunk!"

"So what? I'm drunk and I'm horny, you're here, I'm here let's do it." He picked her up and deposited her back on the bed.

"No Morgan, we've been friends to long for me to take advantage of this situation. If you are so horny why didn't you let Rob in here?"

She didn't answer him, she just turned over in the bed.

He let himself out quietly.

He went to his room to take a cold shower. It had taken every once of willpower he possessed to not take her up on her offer. He wanted her, but not like that.

He got up the next morning and decided to take a swim. He needed to burn off some of the nervous energy that had kept him awake most of the night. 

He got on his trunks and went to the pool. When he entered the pool area the first thing he saw was Morgan sitting with Lita they were deep in conversation. They didn't notice him approach them.


	6. 6

Morgan woke early the next morning, she had a killer hangover. But she wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Her phone rang.

"Hey girl! What's up?" It was Lita.

"Not much, what are you doing?"

"Gonna go for a swim. Come with me? Matt and Jeff are pussies! They just want to sleep."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Great give me 10"

Morgan sighed as she hung up the phone. She felt like crap she took four Tylenol with some juice and threw her suit on. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror as she put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed a towel.

When she got to the pool area she saw Lita swimming laps. She threw her stuff on the table next to Lita's and jumped in the pool. They both swam some laps but Morgan's head hurt too much and she climbed out.

She went and sat at the table. Lita joined her a few minutes later. 

"I'm sorry Lita, I feel like crap! I had way too much to drink last night."

"It's ok doll face," Lita stopped mid-sentence and looked at Morgan intensely.

"What's wrong?"

"Morgan, what happened to your face?"

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked her

Lita dug into her bag and handed Morgan a small mirror

"You've got bruises on both sides of your face!"

Morgan flipped the mirror open and sure enough there were three round bruises on one side of her face just at the jaw line and one on the other side.

"Shit!" Morgan exclaimed. They were dark enough makeup wouldn't cover them.

"Did Rob do that? I'll kick his ass personally!" Lita said

"No, it wasn't Rob. I bruise easy anyway..."

"Then who in the hell did that to you? I swear if I need help Matt and Jeff will help me!"

"Lita it's ok really. It's nothing."

Morgan was on the verge of tears remembering last night when Test had turned her down flat.

"Good morning ladies."

Lita and Morgan looked up to see Test standing over them. 

"How are you feeling this..." he stopped "Morgan, what happened to your..."

"It's nothing Test. I just bruise easy."

"Damn! Sonofabitch, hell, fuck, Morgan I am so sorry..."

Lita was pissed. "Don't tell me you did that to her! I'm going to get Matt! And Jeff!"

Morgan stood up, grabbing Lita's hand.

"It's not what you think Lita! Honest. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Oh god Morgan, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying too..."

"I know, trying to get me off of you." She finished his sentence.

"Lita, come on up to my room I'll explain everything."

"You better watch yourself Test! Everyone loves Morgan and if you so much as lay a finger on her I swear you will think that beating the boys gave you was just a love tap!"

Lita grabbed Morgan's hand and marched her away.


	7. 7

Morgan and Lita went to Morgan's room.

"So what the hell happened with you two?"

Morgan explained about how he had helped her with Rob and then to keep him from getting his ass kicked again she told Lita the truth. The only other person who knew the truth was Shane.

"I was coming on to him. I am in love with him Lita. Have been for a long time. Last night all I could think about was how much I wanted him. I know I was drunk and I would have hated myself even more than I do now. It really was an accident. I really do bruise easy, here grab my arm."

"That's ok Morgan. I believe you. But I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks Lita."

The girls lay on Morgan's bed and talked about men and life in general. 

There was a knock on Morgan's door.

"Who is it?" Morgan called.

"I have a delivery for a Morgan McMahon." The voice answered

Lita went and answered the door.

"Holy shit! Morgan he must really be sorry!"

Lita turned around with the a dozen pink roses in her hands.

"Oh my god!" Lita sat them down and handed Morgan the card.

She opened it and read:

Morgan, 

I am truly sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you.

Please forgive me.

Test

"Lita, I better call him. I'm not mad at him I have to let him know."

"No problem the boys are probably up by now. I'll see you later."

Morgan dialed the number to his room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Test. I got the flowers, thank you. It really wasn't necessary you know. It was an accident. I am the one who should be apologizing, not you. I acted like a cheap whore. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Are we still friends?"

"Morgan I... yeah we'll always be friends."

"Well I better go we have to catch our flight soon."

"Ok see you on the plane."

Morgan was running late and had to run to catch the plane. As she walked down the aisle to her seat she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Between the bruises on her face and the roses she was carrying, everyone's tongues would be wagging. Great just what she needed!


	8. 8

****

Test was in a bad mood. He was mad at himself, for hurting Morgan and for not telling her the truth when she called him.

Test didn't see Morgan get on the plane, he slept the whole flight.

When they landed she was the first off. 

Several people were whispering, but no one approached him, it was easy to tell when he was in a bad mood.

He went to work out before going to the arena. 

When he did get there most of the guys were already there. He opened the locker room door and saw several of the guys surrounding Rob. What in the hell was going on?

"Hey, Storm! What the hell is going on here?"

"Test, you are just in time to help us teach Robby boy here a lesson in how to treat a lady!"

"I told you I didn't do a damn thing to Morgan! Ask Test!" Rob screamed

All eyes turned to him

Test swallowed hard. They were going to kick Rob's ass. Shit. As much as he hated RVD he couldn't let him take a beating for something he didn't do.

"Rob didn't do it guys." Test said stepping into the circle next to Rob.

"Then someone better tell us who in the hell put those bruises on Morgan's face!" Shane Helms was pissed.

Test steeled himself for the beating he was about to receive with his next words. No way would he embarrass Morgan by telling them the truth. He'd rather take a thousand beatings.

"I did." He said

"No way man! We all saw her leave with Rob!" Tommy was just as mad as the rest of the alliance.

"I did see Test in the hall with Morgan last night" Raven said

Rob looked at Test and mumbled 'thanks man." 

Kanyon landed the first punch to Test's face, as all hell broke loose in the locker room. Obviously none of them heard the door open.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Morgan screamed.

"STOP THIS RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Morgan was so mad she was crying. Several of the guys looked up at her, Tommy went to her side.

"Morgan you won't have to worry about him hurting you again..." Tommy indicated Test who was on the floor trying to protect his ribs from Bubba Ray's kicks.

"He didn't do anything to me! Dammit Bubba STOP!" Morgan ran over and grabbed Bubba and Shane by the shoulders. "Listen to me all of you idiots!"

They all stood around panting and sweating looking at Morgan.

"Test didn't do anything to me. He was trying to get me to listen to him and he took my face in his hand like this," she put her hand on Tommy's face "I jerked away from him and that's how I got the bruises. I just happen to bruise very easy. Now all of you morons get your asses out of here! Tommy go find me a trainer. NOW!"

They had never seen Morgan so mad. They started filing out mumbling apologies to her and Test. He looked up at her, he could see the tears in her eyes. 

She knelt next to him brushing his hair back from his face. He didn't feel the pain with Morgan touching him.


	9. 9

"Test, Oh my god!" Morgan looked at him, one eye was already turning black and blue, his lip was swollen and his nose was bleeding.

She ran to get a wet washcloth and gently wiped the blood from his face.

"Test, what happened? Didn't you tell them the truth?" Morgan's voice was still trembling.

"No Morgan I didn't tell them the truth."

Just then the trainer walked in with Tommy.

Morgan was still kneeling at Test's side. She looked up at Tommy "I trust you explained what happened?"

"Yes Morgan I did. All the guys are really sorry Test." Tommy said

"It's ok Dreamer, I understand. No hard feelings."

Morgan and the trainer helped Test up to sit on the bench. The trainer looked him over and gave him an ice pack for his eye and lip.

"Well Test nothing's broken, your are going to be sore as hell though. No match for you tonight. I want you to go back to the hotel, keep ice on that face and take it easy."

He left Test and Morgan alone in the dressing room.

"Come on Test, I'll drive you back to the hotel ok?" Morgan extended her hand and he took it.

She slipped her arm around his waist and helped him out.

They drove in silence to the hotel. She helped him to his room. He sat down on the bed and Morgan stood in front of him her hands on her hips.

"Now would you care to tell me why you didn't tell the guys the truth yourself?" She was mad at him and he knew it. It was time to come clean.

"Morgan I'd rather take a thousand beatings than hurt or embarrasses you."

"Test have you lost your mind?" She asked incredulously

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Yeah love tends to do that to you." Morgan stared at him she didn't get it.

"Morgan, come over here and sit down. I need to tell you something." She sat and he turned toward her taking her hand in his. "Remember the other night in the elevator I told you my heart belonged to someone else? Don't you know who I was talking about?"

"No Test I don't. And what does that have to do with what happened tonight?"

He sighed, she was going to make him say it straight out.

"Morgan, I was talking about you. I have been in love with you since the first night Shane introduced us."

Morgan was stunned. And thrilled. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Then why did you push me away last night?" She asked.

"Because I love you. I didn't want our first time together to be like that. You were drunk and you probably wouldn't have remembered it anyway. I can't be just a casual fuck with you. My heart is involved and I couldn't do that to you or me."

Morgan just stared at him. 

"I can see that you don't feel the same about me Morgan. It's ok. I understand." He turned away from her

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Test, look at me, please..." when he turned back to her she could see the tears falling from his eyes. She gently took his face in her hands and softly kissed the corner of his mouth that wasn't swollen. They were both crying now.

"Test, I do love you. I have as long as I can remember."

"Do you mean it Morgan?" He asked

"Yes Test I do. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, never noticing the pain in his body.


End file.
